


Yes, Lucifer.

by marblecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Date Nights, Dean drunkenly hits on reader, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Lucifer, Kinky, Light Bondage, Lovey dovey Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Lucifer, Rough Sex, Slapping, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecas/pseuds/marblecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's been working with Y/N, the Winchesters, and Castiel. Sexual tension between Lucifer and Y/N reaches its breaking point when Dean drunkenly hits on her. Angst, kinky smut, and fluffy morning after conversation. Then, Y/N has to tell the Winchesters about her relationship with Lucifer. Que anxiety. Finally, Y/N realizes that their bond is stronger than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Lucifer

"I'll get the next round," you said, standing from your booth and making your way through the dimly lit bar. You had just finished a successful hunt with the Winchesters, Castiel, and Lucifer. You'd been working with the fallen angel for a few weeks now, tracking demons, killing monsters, and going on various hunts. At first, you were skeptical of Lucifer and assumed that he only helped out as a way of getting closer to Sam. However, the way he's been acting around you lately made you more and more drawn to him.   
   
You got the bartender's attention, and he leaned in close to you. "What can I get you, beautiful?" he purred.  
   
"Five beers, please," you responded politely, handing him a 20.  
   
He winked at you and turned, putting five bottles on the bar in front of you. "Anything else, gorgeous?"  
   
You blushed, picking up two of the bottles when you felt a familiar cold breeze behind you, sending a shiver down your spine. A strong arm reached around either side of you and grabbed the remaining beers. "No, that'll be all," you heard Lucifer say in a dangerous voice. The bartender quickly moved to the other end of the bar, and you turned around, still boxed in by Lucifer's arms. He smiled down at you and leaned in; "You shouldn't be flirting with strange men, Y/N," he advised. Before you had a chance to reply, he picked up the bottles and turned around, making his way back to the booth. You followed behind him, watching his confident stride and hoping that the reignited sexual tension would subside by the time you returned to the others.  
   
You didn't have any luck. Lucifer took his seat opposite you and watched you sit down next to Dean. The older Winchester downed his fifth whiskey that night and reached for a beer, proposing a toast. "To another successful hunt! Those bastards didn't even know what hit 'em!" The five of you clinked your bottles together and you tilted your head back slightly, taking a sip. You glanced over at Lucifer, but he was already staring at you down the length of his beer bottle. His icy blue gaze made you shift uncomfortably in your seat; Lucifer smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to you. He'd been trying to seduce you ever since he started working with you. You were attracted to him the moment you met him, but you knew that the Winchesters would combust if they found out you were sleeping with Satan.   
   
Sam and Castiel started to talk about the hunt: what went well, what could have gone better. Dean joined in enthusiastically as you listened, your gaze flicked between the boys and Lucifer. You snuck glances at his slightly messy hair, his defined jaw, the way his shirt hugged his muscles...  
   
"Y/N, you okay?" Sam asked, eyeing your beer. You had unknowingly peeled half of the wrapper off the bottle.  
   
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," you replied, coming out of your haze. You sat up, crossing your legs under the table only to bump into Lucifer's leg. He looked up at you, then down at your bottle, and back at you. His blue eyes dug into yours, trying to read your expression. "Sorry," you said quietly.  
   
The corners of his mouth turned upward slightly. "It's no problem, Y/N," he said in a silky voice. The way your name fell from his lips made your heartbeat pick up and your thoughts run wild.  
   
As you fell deeper and deeper in thought, you completely missed the conversation. Suddenly, Dean threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling your body towards his. "But Y/N over here was amazing! Definitely saved my ass at least twice tonight," he praised loudly. You blushed and let out a small laugh. Dean pressed his face so close to yours that you could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Thanks for that, Sweetheart," he said in a lower voice, his gaze flicking between your eyes and your lips.  
   
You tensed up, feeling Lucifer's intense eyes watching you. The temperature in the booth dropped a few degrees, giving you goose bumps and causing your body to shiver, effectively pulling Dean out of his trance. He put some distance between the two of you, but refused to remove his arm from around your shoulders.  
   
"Y/N, are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Sam offered, concerned.  
   
You glanced over to Lucifer who was sitting up straight in his seat, his body rigid, his eyes like daggers pointed at Dean. There was no more denying it: Lucifer was jealous. He was jealous of the bartender earlier and jealous of Dean now. His eyes shifted from the older Winchester to you, his pupils visibly dilating. In that moment, you made a decision.  
   
"No, thanks, Sam," you replied, taking another drink from your beer. "I actually think I'm gonna call it a night," you said, uncrossing your legs, brushing Lucifer's slightly, catching his eye. You stood from the booth, letting Dean's arm fall back to his side.  
   
"I can take you back to the bunker," Castiel offered, ready to stand.  
   
"Don't worry, brother. I can take her," Lucifer said, standing up next to you, giving you a small smile.  
   
Sam gave an unsure nod as Dean pouted at you leaving, taking another drink from his beer. Lucifer gently took your hand, his icy touch setting your skin ablaze. After a moment of dizziness, you and Lucifer were in your bedroom back at the bunker. 

Within seconds, Lucifer pinned your body up against the wall with his own, kissing you roughly. You gasped against his lips, trying to keep up with his demanding pace. Your arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer. He buried his fingers in your hair, tugging at it slightly, and pulled your head back, pressing his tongue past your lips. He explored every inch of your mouth, drawing a quiet moan from you.  
   
Lucifer moved his lips to your jaw, leaving kisses and small bites down your skin on his way to your neck where he latched on, sucking and biting, leaving deep purple marks that would last for days. "Y/N, you have no idea how much self-control it took to not rip Dean's arm off of you," he whispered in his honeyed voice between kisses.  
   
"Lucifer," you moaned, pulling at his shirt as you pushed your hips forward against his, impatiently.  
   
He smirked against your neck, grinding his pelvis into you roughly, pulling another moan from your lips. "So eager for me, aren't you?"  
   
Your body responded to his words as you felt heat pool in your core. "Yes, Lucifer," you gasped as he moved to the other side of your neck, adorning it with bites and kisses.  
   
"You have to know, Y/N," he said before biting especially hard, getting your attention and causing you to let out a small yell, "I won't be gentle. And- I- don't- share," Lucifer emphasized each word with a nip at your skin. "If you say yes to me, you're mine, Y/N. Do you understand?"  
   
Your head was spinning. Your hunter instincts were yelling at you to call for Castiel, but your growing attraction to Lucifer prevented it. "I understand," you whispered, breathing heavily.  
   
Keeping you pinned against the wall, Lucifer looked up, his lust blown eyes meeting yours. You took in his slightly swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, and his disheveled sandy hair. He gently placed his hands on either side of your face, slowly stroking your cheeks. In a low, silky voice, Lucifer asked, "Do I have your consent, Y/N?"  
   
"Yes," you stated confidently, giving a small smile. Lucifer returned your smile and pressed another kiss to your lips. It started out unexpectedly slow and deliberate. However, as your hands roamed each other's bodies, the kiss quickly became heated and needy.  
   
Lucifer picked you up in his strong arms, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips. He pulled you away from the wall and walked you over to your bed, continuing to kiss, bite, and lick at your lips. He laid you down on your soft mattress, straddling your hips. Lucifer quickly pulled your top off; you pushed his button up shirt off of his broad shoulders and he tore off his t-shirt. You sat up and made quick work of his belt and jeans as he unhooked your bra, pulling it off and throwing it down next to the bed. He pressed a firm kiss to your lips before whispering, "Lie down and put your hands above your head."  
   
Your eyes widened in shock and anticipation. After a second, you did as you were told and watched Lucifer remove his belt, wearing a devilish smirk. "I heard you in your room all those nights, you know," Lucifer started as he tied your wrists to the headboard, "Touching yourself, imagining me above you, holding you down, fucking you,  _dominating_ you."  You let out a shaky moan, and your skin broke out in goose bumps as you tested the restraints and found that they didn't budge an inch. He leaned back to admire his work, looking from your wrists to your eyes. "You're a really kinky little girl, aren't you?" he asked in a low, hungry voice.  
   
"Yes, Lucifer," you replied, trembling with anticipation.  
   
"Well, then I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," he promised, keeping his eyes on yours as he pulled your jeans and panties down your legs, exposing you completely. Lucifer stood from the bed, his eyes raking over every inch of your body. “Beautiful…” he murmured. You watched as Lucifer proceeded to remove his jeans and boxers. You smiled, taking in his naked form: his powerful stance, his large muscles, and his hard erection.

You felt the mattress dip as Lucifer moved up towards you, kneeling between your spread legs and covering you with his large frame, kissing you deeply. You tried to reach up and touch him, but your restraints held. He smiled against your lips as his cold hands explored your body, settling at your breasts. He kissed down past your already bruised neck to your chest, taking one hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it harshly. You arched up into him with a low moan, feeling the pleasure-pain radiate throughout your body. Lucifer let out a short laugh, moving from one of your breasts to the other. “Do you like that, Y/N? Do you like it when I’m rough with you?”

You thrust your hips up into his, pressing against his hard member. “Yes,” you groaned.

Without warning, Lucifer laid a loud slap on your thigh, causing you to scream. “Yes what?” he demanded, beginning to suck another mark into the skin above your breast.

“Yes, sir,” you replied.

His hand came down a second time on your reddening skin. He raised himself up on his knees and looked down at you, his blue eyes drilling into yours. “No, Y/N. You’ll address me by name. I want you to remember who’s making you feel this good. I don't want you thinking about anyone else. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Lucifer,” you answered, maintaining eye contact.

“Good girl,” he praised, and returned his attention to finishing the mark he had started. The combination of his teeth and his cold breath on your hot skin made your head spin. At one point, you let it fall back into the pillow and closed your eyes. Then, you remembered how jealous Lucifer was, and you decided to watch him bite, suck, and run his forked tongue down your torso. He looked up at you and saw that you were watching him; he let out an approving groan at the attention. As he repositioned himself between your thighs, he asked in his honeyed voice, “Does my little girl like to watch?”

A moan fell from your lips before you answered him. “Yes, Lucifer, I like to watch you.”

“Such a dirty,  _dirty_  girl…” Lucifer commented. Suddenly, you felt two of his fingers push into your tight pussy, causing you to gasp. “Oh, Y/N, you’re so wet for me,” he praised, moving his fingers in and out of you, stretching you slowly.

“All for you, Lucifer,” you whispered, pulling a deep moan from his lips. Your breathing became more and more uneven as Lucifer curled his long, cold fingers at different angles inside you, finding your sweet spots. He brushed against one in particular that caused you to push into his hand and moan.

“Right there, Y/N? Is that where you like it?” he asked, pressing his fingers harder against your walls and watching your reaction with a smirk across his face.

“Oh, yeah Lucifer, right there. Fuck,” you moaned. He licked up your slit with his forked tongue, alternating long strokes with short flicks on your clit. You pulled on your restraints, feeling yourself get closer and closer to the edge.

“Mmmh… You taste so good, Y/N,” Lucifer moaned against your sensitive skin. He glanced up to meet your gaze and you almost came from the sight in front of you, but you knew better.

“Lucifer, please, can I come?” you asked, panting heavily. Your whole body felt like it was on fire.  
He hummed against your clit as if he was trying to decide. The vibrations made it nearly impossible to wait for his answer.  

You held your breath until you heard Lucifer say one sweet word: Yes. He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking on it roughly as he fingered you faster, drawing out your pleasure as long as he could. You arched up off the bed and into his mouth, screaming his name. He eased you down from your high and lapped up all your juices, dipping his tongue into you before climbing up the bed and kissing you, making you taste yourself on his tongue.  

Lucifer's kiss became frantic and desperate; you didn't even have a chance to catch your breath. He slipped his hands under your thighs and pushed them down on either side of you, spreading you wide. He fisted your hair with one hand and slipped the other down between the two of you, grabbing his cock and running his tip along your folds. You let out a small gasp against his lips and raised your hips slightly, trying to gain more friction. Lucifer broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours, his icy blue eyes piercing yours. "Are you ready?" he asked, holding himself right against your pussy.

"Yes, Lucifer, please..." you pleaded. He smiled and pushed into you slowly, giving you a few seconds to adjust. You let out a shaky breath, trying to memorize the feeling of him filling you up and stretching you out. Then, as if a switch flipped inside him, he pulled out and plunged back in, forcing a pleasure filled moan from you. His head dropped down as he set a hard, fast pace. Lucifer's lips locked on your collarbone, sucking and biting at your skin, leaving more marks. Every few thrusts, you moaned, which only made Lucifer fuck you harder.

"You like that, don't you, Y/N?" Lucifer asked you, breathing hard against your skin.

"Yes, yes, yes," you replied, getting lost in the feeling, "You feel so good, Lucifer."

He groaned loudly, pounding into you faster. Lucifer looked up and pulled on your hair roughly, forcing you to look at him. "Tell me how good I feel in your little pussy," he ordered.

Gazing into his lust blown eyes, you stumbled over your words. "Feels so good, Lucifer. You fill me up so nice- fuck!- and hit all the best spots. Mmmh... Make me feel better than anyone else ever did," you praised.

He kissed you roughly, groaning against your lips as he maintained his brutal pace. "Such a good girl," he moaned, "Letting me tie you up and fuck you like this... My dirty little girl... All mine."

His words sent waves of heat to your core; you knew you wouldn't last much longer. "Lucifer, I'm close," you warned him.

"You don't have permission to come," he said in a husky voice, continuing his assault. "Beg me, Y/N."

You held on with all you had and pleaded, "Please, Lucifer, please! Please let me come. Oh, fuck, feels so good, Luce, please."

He stayed quiet for what felt like hours, watching your eyes beg him for release. Then, he pulled hard on your hair, forcing your head back into the pillow. Lucifer's face was an inch away from yours when he asked, "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Lucifer!" you moaned, feeling tears flowing down your cheeks from the intensity of the orgasm you were holding back.

"Who's the only one that'll ever fuck this little pussy of yours?"

"You, you, you," you yelled, "Only you, Lucifer!"

He changed his angle slightly, hitting your sweet spot dead on, pulling a scream from your lips. "Who's the only one that'll ever make you come?"

"Lucifer!" you cried out, unable to hold on anymore.

"Come, Y/N," he moaned, and you were consumed by ecstasy, feeling your walls squeeze around him; you came hard, pulling Lucifer with you. He came into you with a loud groan, fucking you through both your orgasms.

Once the two of you came down, Lucifer removed your restraints, planting sweet kisses on your wrists. He pulled you under the blanket with him, wrapping his arms around you protectively. You cuddled up in his embrace as he nuzzled into your hair. "So… Was that what you expected?" he asked quietly.

"So much better," you whispered, nuzzling into his chest with a big smile spread across your face. "You were amazing, Lucifer," you added before drifting off to sleep.

Lucifer gently ran his fingers through your hair, listening to your deep breathing. "So were you, Y/N," he whispered, kissing the top of your head once more.

The next morning, you stirred awake against Lucifer's cool body, surprised to find him still holding you close. "Good morning," he said softly, looking down at you with a fond expression on his face.

"Morning," you grumbled, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "You're still here," you said, surprised.

"Of course I am," he replied, kissing the top of your head and stroking your hair.

You lay there, looking up at Lucifer, trying to make sense of why he had stayed.

"Last night, you said that you're mine, Y/N," he reminded, "But that also means that I'm yours."

Your brain couldn't process this. Lucifer was yours? "So... Are we together now?" you asked, still trying to understand.

He let out a soft laugh and replied, "That's what I want, but if you changed your mind, tell me now."

You and Lucifer. Together. You knew this one would sit well with the Winchesters. Imagining their reactions, you laughed and kissed Lucifer sweetly. "That's what I want too, Luce."

He tightened his hold on you and let out a relieved sigh. You relaxed into him, deciding that telling the boys could wait. 


	2. I Have to Tell You Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tells Sam and Dean about her and Lucifer.

You stirred awake after a couple of hours to Lucifer stroking your hair gently. "Sweetheart, the Winchesters are awake and they're probably going to come wake you for breakfast soon," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on top of your head.

You groaned, pulling the blanket over the two of you and kissing him lazily. "I just want to stay here forever with you," you murmured.

He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around you. "I do too, Y/N, but we both know if we don't go out there, they'll burst in here and see us like this," he gestured to your makeshift cocoon.

You lay there taking in  _this._  This safe feeling. This happiness that ran through every sleepy vein. This way that Lucifer gently stroked your hair, making you feel so fragile and valued. With a deep sigh, you admitted defeat. "You're right, Luc," you replied, pulling the covers off of you and sitting up. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you stood from the bed and walked over to your closet, throwing on a pair of shorts and a hoodie to cover Lucifer’s marks. Lucifer snapped his fingers and, in the blink of an eye, he was dressed and the bed was made. You smiled at him as he closed the space between the two of you, pulling you in for a slow, caring kiss.

You broke the kiss for air and he rested his forehead against yours. "Don't be nervous, Y/N. If they don't accept us, I can just smite them," he said.

You laughed, hoping that Lucifer was kidding. "Please don't kill my only friends, Luc," you replied. His icy blue eyes crinkled as he smiled.

He placed another quick kiss on your lips and then took your hand. "Come on," he said gently as he opened your bedroom door.

The two of you walked down the long hallway to the kitchen. Lucifer released your hand right before you turned the corner.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up!" Sam teased, smiling up at you from his laptop. He gave Lucifer a nod and returned his eyes to you. You were sure he'd already gotten his morning jog in as well as some research. "You want some coffee, Y/N?"

"Sure," you replied, voice shaky. "Where are Dean and Cas?"

"Right here," Dean's voice came from the doorway. He plopped a few bags down on the large island. "Lucifer," he acknowledged him.

"Dean," he replied politely from beside you. "Hello, brother," he greeted Cas as he walked in.

Cas nodded at him but then his gaze fixed on you, head cocked to one side. The way he looked at you made you nervous. You felt like he was reading everything that happened last night on your face. Palms sweaty and heart beating hard, you spoke up. "Um, guys, I have to tell you something," you started, your voice shaking. Lucifer stroked your back slowly with his large hand.

The Winchesters looked up at you and then at Lucifer. "Yeah?" Dean asked cautiously, "What's that, Y/N?"

You felt your mouth going dry, but you forced the words past your lips. "Lucifer and I are together," you managed. He draped his arm around your shoulders and smiled down at you, slightly calming your frantic heartbeat.

The boys were stunned. Sam froze mid sip and Dean was left with his mouth agape. "What?!" Dean finally yelled, his eyes wide. "What did you do to her, you bastard?!" he demanded, stomping towards Lucifer.

"Dean, stop!" you said, putting yourself between the two of them, a hand on either of their chests. "He didn't do anything I didn't want."

"So you slept together?" Sam chimed in from his seat, a confused look across his face.

"Yes, but it's not only that," you tried to explain.

"You screwed the devil? What the hell, Y/N?" Dean bellowed.

You looked at Lucifer and saw that the name hurt him. That's what caused you to lose it.

"Alright listen, all of you!" you yelled, catching everyone, including Lucifer, by surprise. "Yes, we slept together, but  _this,_ " you motioned between you and Lucifer, "is so much more than that. I care about him, and he cares about me. He makes me feel safe and happy and loved."

You froze, knowing that neither of you had used this word last night or this morning. Nervous, you looked from a shocked Dean to a stunned Lucifer. He stared at you with a look of admiration through seemingly teary eyes.

"Do you love him?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence.

Your chest tightened and you heard your blood pumping in your ears. You knew it that you loved him. You knew after all these weeks of working with Lucifer that you grew to admire him, want him, and then, finally, love him. "Yes," you answered without taking your eyes off of Lucifer.

His icy blue orbs widened, and his lips curled up into a smile that threatened to split his face.

"I love you, Lucifer," you whispered to him.

He wrapped his big, strong arms around your frame, pulling you close. "I love you too, Y/N," he whispered back.

After a few seconds, Dean's voice ruptured the silence. "Oh,  _come on!_ Y/N! He's the freaking  _devil!_ "

You instantly felt your blood boil. "Call him that again and I'll punch you square in the face," you threatened, shooting Dean a fierce look.

He opened his mouth, about to respond, but closed it again, looking to the others for back up, but only received a shrug from Sam and a blank stare from Cas.

Dean turned back around and saw you two holding hands, standing firmly together. "Well, do you accept us?" you asked with a steady, strong voice. "You don't have to like it, just accept it."

"I accept it," Castiel spoke up. The boys both looked over at him, surprised.

You smiled at Castiel and then up at Lucifer. "What about you, Winchesters?"

After an uncomfortably long silence, Sam said, "I accept it too."

"Sam!" Dean scolded him, his fists clenched.

"Listen, Dean, I know where she's coming from, okay? I know what it's like to love someone that people think you should be ashamed for loving. As long as they're happy, I accept," Sam finished, smiling at you.

"Well, Dean?" you asked, using a soft voice as to not anger him further.

His eyes jumped between you and Lucifer and his jaw clenched and unclenched. "I don't like this, Y/N," he finally said in a calmer, worried voice. "I don't trust him."

"Then trust  _me,_  Dean," you replied. "I know he'd never hurt me. Trust me to make this decision," you reasoned.

He let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, looking back to Sam and Castiel once more. The two watched him, waiting.

He returned his gaze to you, his eyes burning into yours.

You locked eyes with him. "Please, Dean," you almost whispered.

After a few seconds, Dean suddenly threw his hands in the air. "Alright! But I swear, if you hurt her, Lucifer, I'll kill you so fast you won't know what hit you."

Lucifer's grip on your hand tightened. "I would never hurt Y/N!" he bellowed, "If anything, you put her more at risk than I do!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"This whole hunting lifestyle, of course," he replied.

"I didn't force her into it!" Dean yelled back.

"Guys!" you said, "Stop fighting! Lucifer," you began, turning towards him, "Dean didn't force me into this life; I was born into it. And Dean," you turned to face the older Winchester, "Lucifer won't hurt me. I trust him."

The two started to calm down and the tension in the room began to dissipate. You moved to the island to unpack the bags of food Dean and Castiel had brought back. "So, breakfast?" you asked, attempting to normalize the situation.

"I'll help," Sam offered, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Dean added.

The three of you began unpacking and cooking up some food while Lucifer and Castiel sat back and watched from the edge of the kitchen.

"Does she know yet?" Castiel asked his older brother quietly.

Lucifer gave him a questioning look, and Castiel clarified, "That she's your soul mate, of course."

Lucifer smiled and let out a breathy laugh. He focused his attention back on you, watching you move gracefully around the Winchesters, laughing at one of their countless jokes.

"Not yet," Lucifer answered, "But I'm sure she'll realize soon."


	3. Soulmates, remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally realizes that she and Lucifer are soulmates. Fluffy fluff fluff with super romantic Lucifer.

The past few weeks had been great. Every time Sam caught wind of a case nearby, Lucifer swiftly took care of it, returning to you as quickly as he could.

The lack of work made Dean frustrated, but it was clear that both he and Sam were thankful for the much needed break.

You and Lucifer barely spent any time apart. He went everywhere with you: supply runs, pool games, and, of course, date nights.

You never expected Lucifer to be such a romantic. He had already taken you to a dress-up restaurant in Paris, a cozy cabin up in Canada to see the northern lights, and a picnic in the middle of a sunflower field that you couldn't even put on the map.

You could get used to this.

The more time passed, the more in love with him you fell. The chemistry between you and Lucifer was undeniable. Even Dean started getting comfortable with the two of you. After you returned from the Canada trip, you smiled for days, telling and retelling the great adventure to Sam and Dean. The older Winchester was so thrilled that you were happy that you could have sworn you saw him smile at Lucifer.

Tonight was another date night, and you couldn't wait to see what Lucifer had up his sleeve.

You walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a soft robe, towel drying your hair. Lucifer was sitting casually on the edge of your bed, smiling at you. "Hey you," you greeted, strolling over to him and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hello, Sweetheart," he replied, returning your kiss. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Of course," you replied, running a comb through your hair. "Are you going to tell me where we're going so I know what to wear?"

He gave you a mischievous smile and replied, "I'm sure whatever you decide to wear will be perfect, Y/N. I want this to be a surprise." Lucifer kissed you once more before leaving you to get ready.

You jokingly rolled your eyes and walked over to your small closet, trying to find something to wear. You decided on a classy red and white dress paired with the only heels you owned. After laying the outfit out on your bed, you threw together your hair and makeup for the night. You zipped up your dress, slipped into your heels, and sprayed Lucifer's favorite perfume on your pulse points before walking out to the main room of the bunker.

Sam and Dean were getting ready to head out to a bar when they saw you come down the stairs. "Y/N, you look amazing!" Sam commented, smiling at you.

"Thanks, Sam," you replied, blushing.

Dean didn't say anything. He just stood there gawking at you, slack jawed.

As soon as you felt uncomfortable, Lucifer appeared in the room dressed in a form fitting suit and a red tie. "Careful, Dean," he began in a dangerous voice, "You wouldn't want your jaw to get permanently dislocated."

Dean quickly slammed his mouth shut, turning red. He cleared his throat and said, "You look very nice, Y/N," before he and Sam exited the room.

You laughed, wishing the Winchesters a good night. Smiling, you slowly closed the distance between you and Lucifer. "Well don't you clean up nice," you complemented, noting that his tie matched your dress.

Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. "You look gorgeous," he purred, gently kissing you. "Are you ready to go?"

You nodded, excited to see where you would end up.

After a moment of dizziness, you found yourself on a small boat at the edge of a beautiful pond surrounded by lush trees. The water was crystal clear, and the trees were adorned with fairy lights, brightening up the darkness around you. On the boat, there were two cushioned benches, upholstered with red velvet, separated by a small table upon which rested a bottle of wine and two crystal wine glasses. Lucifer watched you, smiling, as you took in your surroundings. "Do you like it?" he asked in his honeyed voice.

You looked up at him through teary eyes. "Lucifer, I love it," you reassured, leaning up and kissing him.

"I'm glad," he said, gently guiding you to sit on one of the cushioned benches. Lucifer took his seat on the bench opposite you and opened the bottle. The boat gently moved away from shore as he poured you a glass.

The two of you began talking lightheartedly about the past few hunts that Lucifer had resolved for you and the Winchesters. Then, you began reminiscing about the various romantic things Lucifer had done for you: watching chick flicks you secretly loved, spending all day taking care of you when you got sick, filling your room with your favorite flowers the mornings after especially rough love makings...

Then, suddenly, in the middle of it all, you saw them: his wings. They were so white, so plush, so  _massive_. You weren't sure if they had always been there or if they just appeared. Did you miss them exploding from his back? Did you simply not see them this whole time? You had so many questions, but all you could do was stare in awe at Lucifer's wings as the water gently splashed against the side of the recently stopped boat.

After a few moments, he whispered, "What are you staring at, Y/N?"

You redirected your gaze at him. Lucifer watched you with a smile that threatened to split his face in two. His eyes were locked on yours, waiting for you to say it.

You took a shaky breath and said, "Your wings, Lucifer. I see your beautiful wings."

He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that you had finally seen them. Lucifer reached across the table and took your hand in his. "Do you know what it means, Sweetheart?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Racking your brain, you came up empty, shaking your head. You had done your fair share of research on angels, but nothing could prepare you for this.

Lucifer's eyes were glowing blue and you felt him radiate into you through your intertwined fingers. "Soulmates," he whispered as if saying it too loud would dissipate the bond. 

You gasped, squeezing his hand. His wings encased the two of you in your own safe little world. Your other hand reached for Lucifer's and he took it, giving it a gentle squeeze. You took in the scene, feeling warmth radiate from deep within you. Your eyes met Lucifer's once more, and your smile grew from a small smirk to a full blown grin. Your eyes began to water. "Soulmates," you said slowly as if tasting the word on your tongue. "We're soulmates, Lucifer." 

"I know, Sweetheart," he replied softly. "I've known for quite some time now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" you asked, confused, but still smiling.

Lucifer hunched over the table to press a loving kiss to your forehead, "Because I didn't want to scare you, Y/N. I knew you would realize it on your own, so I simply let things run their course." 

You looked up at Lucifer as he gazed at you, pure adoration spread across his face. "I love you, Y/N," he said in his silky voice. 

Overcome by emotions, your tears spilled over the rims of your eyes. "I love you too," you said in a shaky yet confident tone. 

Lucifer wiped the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs, shushing you quietly in an attempt to calm you. After a few minutes of comforting silence, he asked, "Would you like to go back to the bunker and cuddle with a movie?" 

Smiling, you pecked him on the lips, "How did you know exactly what I want, Lucifer?" you asked, your voice beginning to return to its original strength. 

He let out a soft chuckle and simply replied, "Soulmates, remember?"  


End file.
